So Here I Am
by simplysmut
Summary: HGDM oneshot. Hermione finds herself in a very interesting position, doing something she hadn't quite expected with someone she didn't quite expect.  Mature content.


**The basic idea of the characters is J.K. Rowling's. The subject, though? Not so much.**

**Please don't be too offended. At the same time, though, make sure to let me know if you are.**

So here I am, giving a blowjob.

It's one of those awkward things, really. Sitting here, on my knees, watching him enjoy himself as I scarcely hide the gag reflex he just triggered. There we go, nicely hidden under that moan. He didn't suspect a thing.

As I sit here, doing this thing that's become so much of a routine I can even do it well while thinking of completely different subject matters, I wonder how it is I got in this exact position. On my knees, as we've covered. With Draco Malfoy in my mouth. Looking up at him all seductively while my mind wanders to everywhere but here.

Oh, that's right. There was an ultimatum somewhere in there. I believe it was something about thirty seconds or less until my shirt was ripped off. I glance over and see my shirt, bra, and jeans strewn about near the front door and figure it must have taken thirty-one seconds for me to leave instead. I shrug what I hope is an imperceptible shrug.

I hear a sound of encouragement from him and try to note exactly what it was I just did to earn it. The swirly tongue thing? The slight biting? The just a little harder?

Oh, I can't remember, I'll just try all three again.

And there we go. It's the biting. I always knew he was into that sort of thing.

He and I haven't always gotten ourselves into such... positions. In fact, this is a first. There's always been a slight _thing _there, I suppose, but what with everyone else getting in the way all the time, there was never really time to act.

I vaguely remember a conversation earlier tonight. Something about how different our belief structures are. There was something in there about muggleborns and purebloods, and I remember the entire purpose for the conversation being to just make that thing, whatever it is, go away. And it was working. When I heard some of the things he said, I was so repulsed I turned completely away. So did he at some of the things I said.

Then we started discussing blowjobs. And size. And details of previous experiences.

Never a good plan with two hormonal just-out-of-teen-year adults.

It always leads to this sort of thing.

We should really stop that... tomorrow.

Perhaps I should pick up the pace a bit. He seems to almost be getting bored of it.

Ah, yes. The hands on the back of the head. The universal sign for "do that more." Otherwise known as the "you're not doing it quite right; let me show you."

I don't mind, though. Him setting the pace is just fine with me. There he goes, making it just a bit faster. You know, in moments like this particular one, it's more like my mouth is merely the substitute for something he'd rather have than a mouth at all.

But I suppose that's human instinct. Either way, less work for me.

I don't mean to be complacent, really. I'm usually quite into this sort of thing, actually.

In this particular instance, though, we did me first. And I'm never quite so into it when I go first.

I should really learn from that.

So should he. Maybe I should tell him. Well, no, he seems to be quite enjoying himself now. I'll let it be.

And just a little faster now. I reach behind to help his hips just a little. They seem to like it when that happens.

Pulling just a little more. Just a little harder. Just a little more.

I look up at him and see the rewarding look he's giving me. One of my favorite parts.

I repeat, one of.

There are several, actually, which is why my lack of interest intrigues me so.

The hands on the back of my head tighten into near-fists, tugging at it roughly.

I catch an involuntary moan coming out of my own mouth around him, and I realize maybe I'm a little more interested than I let on.

Interesting.

I help him intensify it atle more, and I start hearing the increased sounds of appreciation from above me. I look into his eyes, and they grow just a bit louder. They always seem to like when I look up.

And now's the part where it gets just a little more interesting. The part where the up and down is so much easier because it's so much harder. Another one of my favorite parts.

Into that rhythm now.

Pulling just a little more. Just a little harder. Just a little more. A little harder, a little more...

I hear the hurried warning as, seconds later, I feel him release.

Another favorite part.

His grasping hands turn to near-loving caresses on my hair.

I swallow.

Then up, down, up, and back down again, much slower than before.

Just to make it complete.

A swift kiss on the very tip, sort of a signature move to show it's over.

The not quite audible sounds of gratification.

Him pulling me up into a deep, intense hug.

And then the after-oral cuddling.

The absolute favorite part.

* * *

**A/N: There's a purple button down there that says "Review." You should do that.**


End file.
